Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to to a system, a method, and a program for initializing an attachment location of a measurement sensor, and more particularly to a system, a method, and a program for initializing attachment locations of one or more measurement sensors attached to a body of the user.
Due to the development of electronic device and various sensor technologies, the electronic devices have been complexly equipped high-end functions, and in order to input a command of the user, the methods of inputting a command through a voice or a motion of the user without using a traditional separate interface device, such as a remote controller, a keyboard, or a mouse, have been actively developed (Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2013-0016025).
In particular, in recent years, the control technologies for driving a device by recognizing a motion of the user and extracting a user command have been actively studied as the sensor technologies have been developed.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2012-0000807 discloses a technology of matching an input command with various motion forms of the user, and when the user takes a specific motion, recognizing the motion and executing a corresponding driving command.
Further, the sensing technology for a body motion is used to evaluate whether a body motion of the user is proper as well as to input a command to an electronic device. For example, the sensing technology may be used to verify whether a specific motion of an athlete accurately perform a specific motion during an exercise, or to verify whether a motion of the patient is suitable for training of muscles of a body portion during a rehabilitation exercise of the rehabilitation patient.
The methods of measuring a body motion of the user include a method of measuring a change in a motion by attaching a sensor to the human body and a method of recognizing a motion by using a vision sensor. When a sensor, such as an inertia sensor, is attached to a body portion of the user to measure a motion of the user, it is necessary to set the body portion, to which the sensor is attached. That is, it is necessary to initially determine a motion of which body portion sensing data measured by the sensor corresponds to.